Part of Your World
by changeofheart505
Summary: Little Mermaid AU! Jack, Hicca, Merida and Rapunzel and four different mermaids. And they all yearn for one thing. To be part of a different world. All female Big Four/ROTBTD.


Part of Your World

**Kura: All female Big Four. **

**Sakura: Little Mermaid AU. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Keys**

** Hicca singing **_"..." _

**Jack singing "..." **

**Rapunzel singing** _"..." _

**Merida singing _"..."_**

**All four singing _"..."_**

* * *

Hicca didn't bother to hold back her tears as she swam past the other merfolks of the eastern seas. Her olive green tail just kept flipping up and down. She swam into a cavern and laid on a rock.

"Hicca?" Her friend Astrid swam in. Her gray-blue tail flipping behind her as she approached the auburn haired mermaid.

* * *

Rapunzel sat on a rock, her eyes peeking at the ships before her. Her golden hair was braided, tears welled in her eyes.

"Rapunzel?" Her friend, Pascal, said looking at her in concern.

"I just wish they understood..." She mumbled.

* * *

Jack patted a pengpuin as it swam past her.

"Jack?" A brown haired mermaid swam over to her.

"Hey Emma..." She white hair, pale skin and extremely light blue almost made her blend in with the water and ice, but Emma knew she was there.

* * *

Merida was scared as she watched some sharks from her hiding spot. Her red hair was a dead give away; it looked like an underwater flame.

"Mer?" A seahorse swam over to her.

Merida turned to him, "Angus, I wish I could make her understand!"

* * *

"Maybe he's right..." Hicca sighed, looking at Astrid sadly.

* * *

"Maybe there is something wrong with me..." Merida groaned.

* * *

"I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things..." Jack said, turning to her sister.

* * *

"...could be so bad." Rapunzel sighed.

Hicca twirled a finger, dragging it on the smooth stone she laid upon, **_"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete?" _**

_"Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything. Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one canvern hold?" _Rapunzel gazed around her cavern, looking in awe at the treasures inside.

_"Looking around here you think, 'Sure, she's got everythng.' I got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty. I got whozit and whatzit gallore."_ Merida sang as she gestured to different nails and screws.

Jack held a box up to her sister,**"Want thingamabob? I've got twenty! But who cares? No big deal... I want more..."**

Hicca turned to Astrid, **_"_**_**I wanna be, where the people are..."**_

_"I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing!" _Rapunzel twirled around.

_ "Walkin' around on those...what are they called again? Oh, feet. Flippin' your fins you don't get too far..." _Merida sang as she swam backwards.

Rapunzel grabbed a music box with a ballerina, _ "Legs are re__quired for __jumping,_ _dancing! Strolling along down the...w__hat'_ s _that_ _word_ _again?_ _Street."_

All four, even though they weren't together, sang:

**_"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun! Wandering free, wish I could be, part of that world!" _**

**"What would I give, to spend a day out of these** **waters!"** Jack sang, gazing up.

_"What would I pay, to spend a day warm on the_ sand!"Rapunzel floated the shores of the ocean.

_"Betcha on land, they understand, that they don't reprimand their daughters." _Merida sang with longing.

_**"Bright young women, sick of swimmin.' Ready to stand!"** _Hicca put on a burst of speed as she did a flip and swam closer to the top of her cavern.

** "I'm ready to know what the people know!"**Jack showed Emma a picture of a human family.

_"Ask 'em some questions and get some_ answers!" Rapunzel flipped through some books.

_"What's a fire and why does it, what's the word?" _Merida sang touching a painting of a campfire.

As if hearing her, Hicca sang,_ **"BURN!"**_

_**"When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up ABOVE! Out of the sea...wish I could be...part of that...world..."**_

**Kura: That was fun! Review please.**


End file.
